Episode 3/Transcript
Dub’s laser eye penetrates Cube’s shield, sending him and Cyan as well as Copter flying out towards Poly as the Sun cowers in fear. Iris: Well dang! Looks like we gotta find them... Come on, Ketches! They sail off in the same direction. '' ''Dub uproots the tree, and detaches the cyan part of it. Dub: Now, let’s see what Cyans can do. He turns the tree over above his mouth, and begins to swallow the triangles that come out from it. He gains new clothes, longer hair, larger horns, and another eye. He finishes eating, and smiles at the camera. The three remaining Trees are separated from each other and turn pink upon hitting the ground. A tower is seen, with Dub on it. He begins to jam in the guitar, wearing a crown. He briefly becomes surrounded by shadow before smirking at the camera. INTRO Cube’s POV, he is slowly opening his eyes. He opens them fully after hearing some high pitched chirps. He looks around, panicked. He gets up, and sees Cyan in his first form, hopping around on a piece of log across the lake. Cube jumps across and notices that his hero has a piece of himself missing. '' Cube: (shakily) Cyan... What happened to you? ''Cyan replies with nonsensical chirping, seeming to babble while crying. Cube starts to cry as well. Cube: I’m sorry, Cyan... He clutches the tiny hero. Suddenly a yellow pentagon walks up to him and taps him on the back. Cube turns around, staring at her. Pentellow: It’s ok caretaker. I can help you fix your hero. Cube: Y-You can? Pentellow: Mmhmm, I'm a caretaker as well. My name is Pentellow. She reaches her hand out towards Cube. Unsure whether to trust her, he hesitates, shifts Cyan from one hand to another, and allows Pentellow to grab his unoccupied hand. '' Pentellow: Come on, it's not safe around here. ''Hand in hand, they walk offscreen. Meanwhile, something peers out from behind the tree, watching them. Later, Cube, Cyan, and Pentellow arrive at a cave. Cube and Cyan look very surprised to see two heroes sitting at the end of it. Pentellow: Wakey wakey, Orange and Tsavorite. The two heroes open their eyes and begin to float upwards Cube: (In his thoughts: *sigh*... this isn't going well... Not only that I got infected, Cyan got hurt somehow...) Orange and Tsavorite: That's the new caretaker and hero!? Cube, surprised that they interrupted his thinking, looks up, while Cyan smiles at the two heroes, who have gotten a closer look at the duo. Both: It is very nice to meet you! Pentellow: Listen you two, his hero got hurt. Can you please fix him? Cube holds Cyan closer to them, not wanting anything to do with his broken adoptive son. Orange swiftly picks the new hero up using levitation, while Tsavorite seizes control of Cube's right hand in the same way. Orange: Sure. Tsavorite: So what is you and your hero's name? As Orange carries Cyan away, Tsavorite leads Cube forwards. Cube: Uh...I-I'm Cube and he's Cyan... Tsavorite: Cube and Cyan? Those are very nice names! The two heroes gently shoot laser blasts at Cyan until he is fully healed. Once finished, Cyan regain his capability to fly on his own, and glides down to get a well-deserved hug from Cube. Love hearts burst out of his head, happy to see his hero no longer injured. Cube: Cyan..! Oh thank you so much..! Pentellow: Of course! but cube? please be more careful. Pentellow; Heros are like glass. if they get by the pink corruption more than three times... they can shatter into many pieces... Orange: so how did cyan get hurt? Tsavorite: DID DUB DO IT!? Orange: he would have been dead green.